


Cafuné

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jerome's wearing a robe in this, Nudity, Possessive Behavior, Robe Kink?, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Underage Sex, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Jerome and the Reader haven't had sex in a long time.This is the result.





	Cafuné

“Jerome! I’m back with the groceries!” You called from the dining room of the Galavans, who were oddly not at the table. Barbara wasn’t here either, she would usually be watching TV, and Greenwood, well you couldn’t care less about that idiotic cannibal.

After a minute of putting away the food in the fridge, you furrowed your brows before clearing your throat, “Jerome? Barbara? Is anyone home? Did you all leave me? I know it’s like what, seven at night? I thought you would all be home, and I was thinking of making my famous spaghetti-” 

You stopped talking when you saw out of the corner of your eye a figure standing against the kitchen doorframe, who’s tall legs were completely barren. Shutting the fridge you saw Jerome, his hair was a mess, pupils dilated, and the only thing he was wearing was his red robe, which covered his dick that was standing at attention.

Jaw dropping to the floor, you gasped,  
“Jerome, don’t tease me. Are we about to have sex?”   
Jerome practically pounced on you, one arm encircling your waist, and his other arm locked in your hair chuckling, “Why? You don’t want too dollface? Not after the nine months of teasing you through the phone in Arkham?” 

Jerome’s teeth dug into your neck harshly, causing you to groan as he left his mark. They’d form into purple bruises come morning. Crashing you against the fridge, he locked his lips with yours, growling into the kiss, 

“It’s been so fucking long. I can’t wait to ram my cock up your tight pussy.   
You miss me, don’t you?”

You nodded, whimpering as Jerome’s hand went from your hair to your breasts, rubbing them harshly. “Fuck, J, I missed us. Missed us fucking each other so much.” 

“I know dollface, I know. That’s why we have the whole place to ourselves tonight. We can be as loud as we want.” He cooed against your skin as he stopped kissing you.  
His hands quick to take off your shirt while yours played with his robe,   
“Could I unite this J? Please?” You begged.  
“Lead the way doll, but don’t untie my robe until we get inside the bedroom, okay?”  
He rasped against your ear as he tugged your pants down.   
Stepping out of them you whined against his robe covered chest,  
“Why! I wanna see you in all your glory!” 

Jerome growled, smacking a hand down upon your ass, drawing you closer as he spoke in your ear dominantly, “I give the orders! Who’s the boss again?”   
“Y-You are Jerome!” You screamed when he smacked you again.   
Laughing, Jerome nodded, “That’s right. Now, take the ends of my sash dollface, and walk backwards. Don’t let go until I say so.”

You nodded, doing as he asked, gazing into his lust filled eyes as you carefully made your way to the bedroom. When you reached the door, you saw that the door had been closed, 

“What’s wrong dollface? Did someone close the door? Oh, that’s a shame. I did tell you earlier not to let go, so if you open that door with one hand, you’ll get punished.” He cooed, stroking your cheek with his hand as you whimpered.

“It’s okay, just think of something clever, I know you will dollface, and if you do, just think of what I could reward you with!” He led his fingers down to your covered pussy, rubbing it their with a grin as he continued, “I could fuck you with my fingers, have you thrust against me as I fuck you. I love it when your eyes tell me that you’re just about to come, so then I put more pressure on you, and then you scream my name and squirt those pretty juices everywhere.” 

His dirty talk was making this more difficult than it had to be. Your mind was just mush, there was no way you could come up with an idea. “Oh, that sounds good doesn’t it doll? Or do you want me you lick your pussy until you’re seeing nothing but white?” He asked hoarsely. Whimpering you begged,“Jerome…please help me. Use your hands to open the door.” 

Jerome shook his head chuckling at your desperation,  
“No dollface, you have to help yourself on this one.”  
Leaning up against his chest, you try to push the door with one foot, and it surprisingly creaked open. Jerome grinned proudly, “See! I knew you could think of something dollface.”Jerome picked you up bridal style, kissing your lips passionately before placing you on the bed. 

Undoing the robe you hummed, “You’re so handsome Jerome.”   
The compliment threw him off guard, causing a kind smile to form upon his lips,  
“Thanks dollface. You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asked, taking your bra off and flinging it behind him, pressing a soft peck to your forehead. Your cheeks were already flushed, but you’re sure that they were more red when you received his compliment. 

Suddenly, Jerome had pressed you down against the bed, growling into your ear, “Now, what do you want dollface?” 

Bucking up, you rubbed up against dick, “Fuck me. Skip the foreplay, we can do that later, just want your cock-” You gasped when he tore your underwear off and placed his cock right against your clit. Your eyes rolled back into your head as he straddled you, teasing you endlessly, “I need to have you prepped up dollface. Don’t want you getting hurt.” His hand caressed your cheek softly. Moaning blissfully, you took his hand and placed it on your pussy.

“I’m already soaked Jerome, I’m ready. Just fuck me till I can’t utter a single word!”Jerome raised an eyebrow, amused at the challenge you gave, “Really? Well, I guess I can.”  
Then he thrusted into you, making you scream. 

Jerome wasn’t intending to go slow, oh no, it was going to be fast and hard.  
Just how you like it. You raked your nails on his back, moaning his name as he moaned yours. He held the bed post for support as he came into contact with your g spot, making your eyes nearly pop out of your sockets.

Eventually, you were nearing your climax, “J-Jerome, I’m gonna-”   
“Let go gorgeous, squirt for me. Just let go.” He groaned, his thrusts becoming uneven, he was nearing his end too. A blissful sob rang through the apartment as you squirted all over Jerome, with him filling you up to the brim.

 

Dropping to your side, he pulled out slowly before cupping your face in his hands.  
Whimpering softly, you kissed his lips, “T-thank you….”  
“You’re not falling asleep on me now? Are you dollface?”   
He frowned. Since it’s been so long since he’s fucked you, you were tuckered out.   
Usually you’d be up and going, but you lazily smiled at him, “Y-Yeah…sorry…” You yawned, scooting closer to his warmth. He saw how hard it was to keep your eyes open, so he caressed your hair, lulling you to sleep. Before he dozed off as well he mumbled,  
“I’m going to have to clean the sheets before they get home…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been gone for a very long time. Thank you for all the kudos and support, I honestly had no idea I would get this big. I hope you all have a fantastic day wherever you are, and see you guys soon!


End file.
